


Candy Cane Christmas

by cryingcryptids (tatterwitch)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Camboy Alternate Universe, Camboy Keith, Camboy Shiro, Edging, Holidays, M/M, Omega Keith, Sex Toys, alpha shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/cryingcryptids





	Candy Cane Christmas

This isn't really how Shiro pictured spending his Christmas.   
  


He's leaned up against the wall behind the head of his bed, bedding shoved to the foot of the mattress; the lamp on the nightstand shines a soft gold.   
  


He's fresh from the shower after a too-long shift at work.  
  


His boxers are the festive ones he'd gotten as a prank gift a few Christmases ago. They're a threadbare black patterned with colored lights and snowflakes.   
  


He'd contemplated throwing on a t-shirt but decided against it. No one would be stopping by.  
  


The bottom of his laptop is warm against his legs as he pushes his earbuds into his ears and checks the notifications on his social media sites.   
  


There are some stream requests from patrons and lots of holiday well-wishes from fans. He replies to each one with a comment or like.  
  


Just as Shiro's reached the very end of the list of notifications, a new one pops up in the very corner of his screen.   
  


The little preview square features a sharp jaw and a set of plush lips wrapped around a candy-cane. Long, dark hair curls over bare shoulders. Piercings catch the light at the very bottom of the tiny image.   
  


Shiro's fingers move before he can formulate any clear line of thought. A new window opens on his screen as a familiar site appears. The chat is hopping despite the holiday. Shiro hesitates when he sees his screen-name pop up in the notifs of the chat.  
  


**/welcome, silveralpha/**   
  


A few in the chat greet him. Shiro can't seem to drag his eyes away from the video stream to reply, however.  
  


Strings of lights hang around the darkened room omegablade uses as a studio. The colored lights play across bare skin. Silver winks in the glittery lights. Muscles play, flickering temptingly as omegablade plays with himself just out of sight of the camera.   
  


His lips curve up into a crooked smile. A hint of delicate, sharp white teeth flash around the candy-cane in his mouth.  
  


"Hey, there, silveralpha."  
  


Shiro swallows and types a quick greeting back. It earns another small smile.  
  


"Lots of lonely people on Christmas. You must think you're gonna see something special if you all stayed up late just to catch this stream."  
  


The chat fills with an affirmative.  
  


omegablade huffs a laugh. He lifts one arm, adjusts the camera's shot.  
  


Heat punches through Shiro's veins, a flickering bolt of white lightning. His cock twitches against threadbare cotton.  
 

omegablade stretches lazily, muscles rippling in a way that makes Shiro's mouth water.  
  


The planes of his chest are faintly flushed. His nipples are already dusky like he's been toying with them. Silver winks to either side in the soft glow cast from the strings of fairy lights. His abs ripple, navel dipping as he trails a hand low. The head of his cock is flushed, a bead of precum welling at the tip.  
  


omegablade curls his fingers around the shaft loosely. He drags his thumb through the wetness at the crown and pulls away slowly so a string of it shines in the soft glow of the lights.   
  


Shiro bites his lip.  
  


"You guys can make as many Naughty List lines as you want." omegablade laughs, all hoarse and soft. "But you're the ones watching."  
  


Shiro wants to hear that voice in his ears again. Wants to know what it'd sound like as it shapes his name. Not his screen one, but the real thing.  
  


He itches to know if omegablade's scent matches everything else about him. Is it wild and honeyed? Does it have an edge? What would it smell like twined with his own?  
  


Long, slender fingers work on the screen. The head of omegablade's cock peeks out, pink and dewy.  
  


omegablade arches. He splays his legs open slowly, chair tipping back slightly. The small swell of his balls is drawn up tight. Something glints against his rim, the barest hint of silver before omegablade closes his thighs again and reaches up.  
  


The candy-cane pops from between his lips, shiny and wet.   
  


A small noise drops from Shiro's mouth before he can muffle it. His cock twitches hard as it fills, tenting the soft cotton of his boxers.   
  


omegablade sets the candy aside, affording a glimpse of his sharp cheek and the piercings climbing down his ear.   
  


He straightens again, thighs easing apart as he shifts on his seat.   
  


The camera angle changes a bit, lowering a touch.   
  


Toned thighs flex as omegablade turns. One knee plants on the opposite edge of the chair.  
  
  
Shiro's hands twitch at the dimples just above the swell of omegablade's ass. He wants to dip his tongue into them, taste the faint sheen of sweat that makes that pale skin shine.   
  


omegablade's spine curves delectably. Blunt fingertips dig into soft flesh and pull, exposing the flared base of a crystal plug.  
  


Shiro's cock strains against his boxers. Precum seeps into the fabric as his breath catches.  
  
  
"Been wearing this all day. Edging myself since I woke up this morning."  
  


omegablade trails a finger around the plug's base. His cock twitches where it hangs between his legs. A strand of precum drips and Shiro wants nothing more than to catch it on his tongue.  
  
  
Fingertips dip beneath the edge of the plug's base. Slowly, it's pulled, affording a glimpse of slick pink before the base settles back.  
  


omegablade moans, low and soft, hair falling over a shoulder.  
  


"Fuck, I've been hard all day. Just wanted to ride something until I scream-"  
  


Shiro hastily sets his laptop aside and shove his boxers down and off. He throws them over the end of the bed to find later.  
  


The base of the plug gets pulled again and this time, the tapered length slips free. omegablade moans again as his hole flutters emptily. Slick trickles past his rim, dripping onto the floor and chair. Long, blunt fingers slide back through the growing mess. They dip in past swollen pink and spread with a noise that makes Shiro's mind haze.  
  


"Fuck."  
  


Shiro agrees wholeheartedly as he curls his fingers around his length and smears precum down. When omegablade pulls his fingers free and sucks them into his mouth with a heady groan, Shiro drags his own hand away to lick wet stripes over his palm.  
  


omegablade turns, reaches off-camera again before coming back with something that makes Shiro's mind flare into spinning white stars.  
  


The toy is big, flared at the tip and with a fat knot near the base. The length is striped almost laughably in cheery red and white.  
  


The toy's base suctions to the chair's seat.  
  


omegablade straddles the chair, lips parted and chest flushed. He holds the length of the toy steady as he teases his hole with the tip. His head tips back, the long line of his throat working around a ragged moan.  
  


Shiro echoes the sound with one of his own as the head of the toy pops past omegablade's rim. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the chat going wild. Messages fly by along with the distant chime of tips and bids for a private stream.  
  


Sharp, little white teeth flash before omegablade sinks down on the toy. His mouth drops open as his knuckles pale around the edge of the seat. Precum bubbles at the tip of his cock but he leaves it untouched as he bounces on the toy. The muscles in his thighs strain beautifully.  
  


Shiro's hipbone bangs against his forearm as he mimics omegablade's pace.  
  


He sucks in a sharp breath at every moan and sigh. Swallows hard when omegablade sinks lower. Bites his lip as he watches omegablade's cock bob and drool as slick makes the toy shine.  
  


omegablade bottoms out with a keen that makes Shiro's spine bow. His belly tightens as his knot swells against the curl of his fingers.  
  


Reddened lips drop open as omegablade forces himself off the knot only to take it again.  
  


The wings of a white supernova burn in Shiro's veins.  
  


"Fuck. Fuck, I'm gonna come. Fuck!"  
  


omegablade's hips stutter as he arches, thighs quaking. His head falls back again, the long line of his throat flushed and sweaty and begging to be marked.  
  


Shiro bites his lip hard, knot popping as he comes. Cum seeps between his fingers, rolls over his palm and balls. It soaks into the sheets as he fucks his fist and lets his mind run wild in its fantasy.   
  


"Gimme your knot, alpha. Mnnh, give it to me." omegablade's voice dips into a rasping growl that makes Shiro's knot pulse again.  
  


"Fuck. Shit. Oh, fuck."  
  


omegablade fumbles with something, a slim device tucked into the palm of the hand not holding him steady. His whole body jolts, shudders wildly. His cock jerks, cum spurting as he keens.  
  
  
He grinds his hips in dirty little circles as he trembles apart.  
  


"Merry fucking Christmas, guys. Don't forget to subscribe and tip if you enjoyed and want to see more streams." omegablade's voice is hoarse as he pants.  
  


The stream's screen transitions to the traditional site titlecard before ending.  
  


Shiro shudders through the last of his orgasm.  
  


He catches his breath after a moment and reaches for the nightstand drawer to grab a couple of the wet wipes he keeps stashed there.  
  


His laptop chimes. The notif for a new message on the site blips into the bottom of his screen. He thumbs the message open, feels his cock twitch.  
  


It's a gif. The striped head of the toy slips from omegablade's rim. A gush of milky cum-lube leaks out as his cock pulses weakly.  
  


**/Merry Christmas, silveralpha. If you're interested in a collab, hmu. I love your work ;)/**


End file.
